Perfect Match
by Zoja
Summary: "A woman doesn't need a perfect man. She just needs a special guy, who can accept her the way she is and make her feel special."


**A/N: **The moment I accidentaly came upon this quote, I immediately thought about Jack and Sue. It just seems so suitable, that I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I don't know who those words belong to and couldn't find the information anywhere, but the credit goes to this person. I hope you're going to enjoy this little story.

* * *

"_A woman doesn't need a perfect man. She just needs a special guy, who can accept her the way she is and make her feel special."_

It was one of those days she was supposed to see as one of the happiest in her life and she was pretty sure that it was indeed going to be this way. Right now, however, all she could focus on was her stomach clenched tightly, her heart furiously beating in her chest as if it wanted to jump out. She had absolutely no idea how she managed to stand on her feet with only one of her arms arm linked with her father's, especially in those heels she had. To say she was nervous would be the understatement of the year; she has dreamt about this day for such a long time and just wanted everything to be perfect. Deep in her heart she knew that it didn't matter so much; there was no need for every smallest detail to be absolutely sublime, for everyone invited to be present although it would be really great if it was this way.

What she considered to be the only important matter was one man, who she couldn't wait to see standing on another end of the aisle with his Best Man at his side. She didn't have smallest doubts that she really wanted to do this, but there was this worry somewhere inside her that it might be different for him. Her anxiety could fade only upon seeing him, watching him make his vows to her and then leaving the church as his wife. It wasn't a very highly possible scenario; the way he was looking at her and their kiss the last time she saw him were showing her that he was pretty sure he wanted to marry her, but he had every right to have second thoughts and nobody could take it away.

Yet, it all seemed to be so unbelievable, as if it was a part of a wonderful dream. As a little girl she dreamed about finding her knight in the shining armour, who she would lead a life from a fairytale with, endlessly in love. When she grew older she realised, that something like this wasn't going to happen because no life was perfect, just like there was no ideal man. There was even an episode in her teenage life, caused by lack of acceptation from her peers, when she believed she was never going to marry because no man would want someone like her. Her love life was nonexistent then; the only boy, who knew about her existence and didn't see her as a freak was only interested in sleeping with her, and when it became clear that she wasn't going to give in, he made her a laughing stock of the whole school. It could be up to her suspicious attitude, but as the time passed she's been on barely few real dates and this fact was only made her more uncertain if she was ever going to fall in love.

When she met _him_, she couldn't say that love appeared as if she was struck by a lightning. The feeling she connected most to their first meeting was embarrassment, which she still felt even at the thought of a scene she had made him that day. She was so surprised to see him in the cafeteria later that day, when he obviously sought her out, and even more when he suggested that her skills could be useful in surveillance. Even though over the years she's met people, who were able to see past her disability and accept her for who she was, he was the first one to show her that what a lot of people considered to be her biggest disadvantage, could in fact be very serviceable. He didn't only show her that, but even gave her a chance to prove herself and it was only thanks to him, that her dream of helping the FBI catch criminals became reality.

She felt really grateful for this, and she knew that he was always going to hold a very special place in her heart. There was no romantic subtext to it then. Not, that she didn't notice he was a very handsome man and seemed to be a real gentleman. She definitely did and she found herself attracted to him, but there was just no way a guy, who could have any woman he wanted using only a look of those eyes and a flash of a smile, would look at her this way. Not to mention that it turned out he was in relationship then, but even later it was quite obvious that she was way out of his league. The worst thing was, that the better she got to know him, the more drawn to him she was finding herself. She tried to fight this feeling and dated other people, one of who she even managed to be in relationship for quite some time. She couldn't, however, continue it any longer than she did, giving him a nonexistent hope as well as fooling herself, that it might work out. Even a simple fact that she was paralysed at the thought that he might see them together was enough evidence that it was impossible. She knew that now, and if back then she had the same knowledge she did now, they could have been in this place a long time ago.

She didn't know when she actually fell in love with him. One thing was certain – this feeling has already been there by the time of their undercover assignment as a married couple. They knew each other for a little over a year then and it was in this moment that it hit her, that she could be happy living with him this way. It was funny that - as she got to know later – when he was telling her that the kind of life she suggested could indeed make him happy, he was picturing her at his side. He admitted to her that it was during this assignment that he realised that fighting the feelings he had for her was hopeless, because no matter how much he tried to deny it, he was hopelessly in love and there was no other woman for him. She would have felt hurt by this statement that he tried to negate what he felt, but she knew that the reason behind it were the anti-fraternisation regulations in the FBI. Breaking them could have much bigger consequences than either of them was willing to endure, and the thought of one of them transferring somewhere wasn't really appealing either. So they continued like this for another two years, balancing on the edge of relationship until their eyes were finally opened.

She wasn't sure if they would take this step if not for the job offer in New York. Even though she ended up staying, she couldn't feel more grateful towards Hackford for this proposition. Despite accepting it, she kept having doubts if it was the right choice and only the meeting with Deanne, causing her to think everything over, allowed her to realise what she really saw as important in her life. For him it was her initial decision to leave, which made him perceive that she wasn't as permanent part of his life as he thought. He spent a whole night lying restlessly in his bed and trying to find the best way to admit his feelings, and he would have told her everything on this corridor if it wasn't for Myles. He really was ready to murder Leland that day; after so many times of chickening out in the last moment, he finally gathered enough courage and it was all ruined by the man's sudden appearance. He couldn't feel more happier when he got to know she was staying, but it didn't change the fact that it became clear to him how easily he could lose her if he didn't do anything about it.

He didn't wait long, but he did think of something more romantic than a desperate confession on a corridor in their workplace. He brought her to the place he has found by accident upon getting lost one day, and he was pretty sure that there weren't a lot of people aware of its existence. What more could a girl want, than a romantic confession in one of the most beautiful and amazing places she has ever been to in her life? She couldn't even dream of anything more wonderful and she still had a dreamy expression at the memory of his words, the way he was looking at her, his eyes so full in love and the kiss, the first real one they shared that evening.

It was so difficult to believe, that a year passed since that day. One could say that they were unnecessarily hurrying, getting engaged half a year after starting the relationship and marrying another six months later. Those, who knew the two of them, knew that it could hardly be described this way after those three years, two of which they've been aware of their feelings but spent on fighting them, and as a result, wasted. It wasn't exactly planned, but when they found themselves discussing the possible dates of their wedding, the day of their first anniversary as a couple was just too perfect not to be chosen. And now, here she was, in a church filled by their relatives and friends, dressed in her wedding dress, impatiently awaiting the moment she would see him, his reaction to the sight of her, and eventually leave the building as his wife.

"You ready, Susie?" she was brought out of her thoughts by her father's gentle touch on her arm and nodded in response, unsure if she would be able to find her voice. "You're really sure this is what you want?"

She knew that he was asking this question just out of love, that he just needed to know that she was sure it was really what she wanted. He admitted to her earlier, that it was one of those days he feared the most in his life, because it felt as if he was – in a way – losing her. He also said that he wanted her to be absolutely certain that she was doing the right thing, because the last thing he would want for her was to be unhappy. And even though she assured him then, that there was nothing in her life, what she would feel more sure about, it seemed that he wasn't going to let it be until she would be married.

"Yes, Dad. I love Jack more than I even thought was possible and if there is anyone in the world, who I can be happy with, it's him. He's the one for me."

Bill nodded, fighting the tears, which were threatening to come to his eyes. He could see that his daughter was really feeling the way she told him, and he knew that the man she was marrying felt exactly the same way about her. He might have met him barely few times, but it was written all over him how much in love he was with Sue. It was radiating from them just how happy they were together, and there was nothing he could wish more for his daughter.

The ceremony soon started and Sue could feel all her worries disappear the moment she was able to see Jack at the altar. The moment his eyes landed on her, anything else around stopped existing. He's always thought about her as an angel, and in this white dress, with her blonde locks falling down her shoulders – which were the object of a fight she had to have with her mother, who insisted to pin her hair up, but she knew she wanted them down from the very first moment, because he liked her hair this way and she wanted to look beautiful for him – as well as the small, loving smile gracing her lips, she truly looked like one. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, but God really had to appreciate him to give him her in his life, and he was going to cherish it forever.

Before they realised, the priest pronounced them husband and wife, and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. It seemed just too beautiful to be true, but she really married the best man she's ever met. She couldn't say he was perfect, there was no person in the world who would be, and Jack also had his worse traits. But he also had this amazing ability to always make her feel better even in the worst of situations. And even when she thought he couldn't surprise her more, he always managed to find this thing that would make her surprised, but at the same time feel unusually special, just like he did with signing his vows to her, as well as saying them out loud.

"Thank you." she said to him, when they got into the car, which was supposed to take them to the wedding reception, and found a moment of peace.

"For what?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"For being yourself." She leaned in and placed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips but it soon evolved into something a little more passionate.

The ride wasn't long, but they both knew that it was probably the only peaceful moment alone they were going to get until leaving the reception, so they were both quite determined to enjoy it as much as they could. He wrapped his arm around her, pressing her against herself and they sat like this in silence, cuddled to each other, just enjoying the closeness. She sighed with content; he could not be a perfect man in general, but he was definitely perfect for her.


End file.
